This invention relates to a sprinkler, particularly for powdered or granular products.
There are already known sprinkler systems. FR-PS No. 2 275 378 relates in particular to a sprinkler incorporating a striker system to prevent the holes in the cover from becoming blocked. This system is, on the one hand, relatively elaborate and hence onerous and, on the other hand, lends itself readily to the distribution of such products as sugar and salt, but is unsatisfactory for the distribution of granular products of high fat content.